User talk:Iliyana Petkova
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Musubi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 16:10, March 18, 2013‎ Chat could you possibly get on the chat IIiyana? Ashikabi of Kyle (talk) 05:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Lynellen top problem The links at the topnav of this wiki seem to be malfunctioning. Characters links to , Ashikabi links to Characters:Ashikabi, etc. Could these be fixed? Since you're a bureaucrat you could appoint temp. admins to work with coding like this and rescind them at will. +Y 03:30, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hugs Hey lli-san *hugs*. Why are you not on Skype. Busy? Internet problem? Skype isn't working? Going somewhere? Eating? Whatever it is, do it fast and come over. Not like I have somthing important to talk about, but I enjoy your company >//< so come over if you can. And I just remembered that I have not created an Sig here :P I will do that soon. And I hope that I am doing the edits in the right manner. Sorry if I bothered you. -- 10:35,5/3/2013 10:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry....I don't know anything about Sekirei (_ _ ) So...I don't know where to add any images. But if I read the description, I might become familiar with it. And see you later! Have a nice nap. ;) 11:08,5/3/2013 11:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions hey Ili-san....I was thinking about the wiki and I thought that we should also modify the main page. In addition to that, I was thinking that we should create a page that has all the information about articles that needs some help or improvement. For example, I am creating image galleries, but some galleries have very few pic (like 3 or 4) I created them with the thought that you, or someone else would, upload some pictures in it later. In the same way, there are a lot of articles that need some images, or text expansion, or something else. So if we list all those articles in a single page, then it will help the editors in finding it more easily. Think of it as creating a guild and assigning jobs to the members. Once the article is good enough, we can remove it from there. And I, and even you, must have noticed that some articles need more editing. Whenever you spot such an article, you can add it to that page and write what is needed......like= "needs more images" or "needs expansion in Sypnosis section" etc.... I hope you are getting my point. I think I suck at explaining (_ _ ) I know you are very busy Ili-san and I do not want to bother you even more. So I can help you with that and the main page. I will do that soon. If you need any help, you are always free to ask me. I am always here for you. Except for few days in May, cause I have to visit my Uncle and I will be inactive for around 10 days. That really sucks. -- 04:40,5/21/2013 04:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I am glad that you liked my idea lli-san. And I would love to see what you are working on. As I said, I will be on Skype after 3 hours, so lets talk then. I am leaving now. And I don't know much about Easter. So tell me more when I get back. I would really love to know. -- 04:40,5/21/2013 04:40, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello True Ili-San. Its just that my tests are coming, so I got lots of assignments and all. I was kinda busy with them. I will be waking up late at night when my summer vacations start XD. But I hope we get to chat soon. And of course I would like to see whatever you are working on and you should definitely create a Temlate. its a good idea :) I am trying to do something...I will show you if I succeed XD See ya! -- 04:41,5/21/2013 04:41, May 21, 2013 (UTC) You are up too late Ili-san. Why don't you come on Skype? We can talk there. And I would also like to ask some Questions -- 22:18,5/7/2013 22:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Message Leave this very awesome guy a message about your request. Good night, for real. ~ Choko x Main Page Hey Ili-san...I think I will have a look at more wikis for reference for the main page. And I saw that you added affiliations. How about affiliating Sekirei with Maid Sama wiki as well? :D And I will start my work on the templates tomorrow night. I will complete it soon ^ ^ Cya!~ -- 23:11,5/19/2013 23:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay Ili-san. -- 11:14,5/20/2013 11:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Ummm...Ili-san...Its just an opinion that...ummm...the thing is that the background of the wiki is making it hard to read the texts properly. I think you should lighten its colours a bit or maybe you should darken the colour of the pages. Idk if you are understanding what I am saying ?_? -- 11:31,5/20/2013 11:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) It looks awesome. You are the best ili-san *hugs* Now, I won't write any messages utill I create a Sig ~_~ -- 12:30,5/20/2013 12:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Helping Page Stupid me has still not created a Siggy ~_~ Ili-san....I am going to create a page that includes all the details about editing or anything that a user might want to know. I do not know the category in which I should put it so I will just name create it and you can decide the category and stuff. I think you must be asleep or maybe you just woke up. Good Morning!~ I am gonna create this page ---> Sekirei Wiki:Learn How To Edit :P Please tell me if you agree or not. Until then, I am gonna create my SIggy -- 03:58,5/21/2013 03:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about the page. Right now, I am working on the codes for a main page template. It will be completed soon and I will show it to you. The Siggy is nothing much :P It is same as the Maid sama one, as simple as it can be I guess my Siggy is messed up again. Better check it -- 05:26,5/21/2013 05:26, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Here :P Main Page Template!! Hey Ili-san ?_? I managed to create a template for main Page. Of course, it is insired from Maid Sama wiki :P But I have made many changes and now you can compare those two x_x Here is the one from Maid Sama http://kaichouwamaidsama.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Right_Content And this is the changed version Template:Main Page1 Please tell me if it is alright or not ?_? I have to do a lot more work on it u_ I am gonna take a shower now and I will be back later x_x Cya soon. Please give your suggestions about my work, I hope its not that bad :S Does that means that you like it? That is great ^ ^ I am gonna make it even better soon. I will add video and stuff and will create other templates as well x_x Hey Hey Yana, I have a suggestion in some of the character pages. Why not place a mugshot in the infobox and a ull body imge in the appearance aection/header? [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']] 12:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Im glad that you agree to my suggestion. But its also okay to make the images in the infoboxes mugshot or atleast not full body as in you can mostly see the face, right? [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']] 13:08, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey Ili-san, can you please do me a favor? I need you to upload some images as soon as you get online. I am not able to find appropriate images for what I am working on, and when I do, they turn out to be of low quality. I need some high, or medium quality images. Please upload them as soon as you can. Upload the battle images and the images of winging of the following Sekirei. By Battle images, I mean the images when they are using their powers, and are the only major character appearing on the screen at that time.Something Like this one: Here is the list: #Musubi #Matsu #Kusano #Kazehana #Miya #Karasuba #Uzume #Homura #Tsukiumi Also, please upload the images of few more major Sekirei if you are free. And I need the images of winging of all of the 6 Sekirei, the ones belonging to the main character. The images of winging is necessary, cause they are of very low quality here. Hope you do that soon. I know you are asleep now, and I think I will go to sleep as well now. Night!~ 21:51, 21 May, 2013 And I forgot to mention that they should be anime images. 03:34, 21 May, 2013 New logo Have you went around your affiliates to update them about the logo change? :O Because I saw that in FT, it's still the old logo. ~ Choko x Hey you Hey, you are from BG! Me, too! ^.^ Не мисля, че е подходящото място за кирилица, ама казвам ти-Здравей! :) Хей, може ли да ми обясниш как се прави Signature и кодове за различни неща? Защото имам затруднения с кодове и такива неща на wiki. Благодаря предварително! :) Affiliation with PH Wiki and Ao no Exorcist Wiki Hello. I was wondering if you would like to affiliate with PH Wiki and Ao no Exorcist Wiki (Im the Admin at both). DSM144 (talk) 14:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I see... I hope everything goes well. Good luck :) Here is the worldmark for the 2 wikis. Here, Here. Thanks. DSM144 (talk) 15:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Baaaaaaaaaaaack!~ I am back Ili-san and I really missed you x_x I am gonna work on the templates again ^ ^ So, can you upload the pics now if you have them? 04:21, June 03, 2013 Templates Yo Ili. The templates has been installed. Here is the templates I installed. Lemme know if there's something that you need. ~ Choko x 09:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Templates You left Skype....so I had no choice but to write on your talk page. You see...I created this. Its supposed to be for individual volume pages. What I want to say is, when we will create pages for volumes, we can add that template in there:) Also, can you change the page name of that template? ^__^" to something like... only "Chapters". I named it ChapterVol1. I think it will look good, to add the template for individual volume and this one. Please tell me if you like it or not u_u Btw...its not the navigation template ;D I will create that one later tonight or tomorrow morning. I have to go now :( 14:41, 07 June, 2013 No prob at all btw Ili-san.. I am sooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry. I created a stupid page by mistake...actually I was making a template..and it turned out to be "Templae" instead ot "template". I really apologize. Can that page be redirected and used for something else? I know I am extremely stupid. Sorry (._. ) Here is the page: Templae:Navigation Vol1 I hope you feel better soon...I hope the headache is fine. 03:47, 08 June, 2013 Done!!! Re:Images Well...there is nothing in particular..any good images will do. But as I said, it will be good to have one image for every character. I was hoping for the winging, but you said that the winging in the mage is blurred :S so its okay..... 04:48, 09 June, 2013 Re: Project __NOEDITSECTION__ Hi, Ili. This may be the longest message I would ever send on someone, so I hope you wont mind. Be warned, this message contains of suggestions, observations and rants. Waiting for you to get online would be too long, and since I have to go to school today, I decided to put everything in here. Now, let me start. Images *Superb images. I like them. *However, Tsukiumi lacks the size. See what I mean? *The same goes with Hibiki and Hikari, but they're much longer than Tsukiumi, at least. *See Akitsu? I can always replace her with Oriha. But if you will be pushing her article to be on the portal, then do something about the position of her face. *Shiina is a male, so I wont put him on the portal; not unless you can produce 6 male Sekireis, to make a balanced portal of 6 males and 6 females. *About Karasuba's picture (I hope you will notice), she lacks the size in the portal, about .something inch. Take your time to analyze the size between her and Miya, and you will see that there's a bigger space. I am keen to little details, so.. Yeah. Hope you don't mind. Portal Btw, it's been bothering me for some quite time now. The portals are something that the users would see every time they land themselves on your homepage. Now, since I don't watch nor read the series, I have no idea of who is the protagonist or the antagonist, though it is evident that Sahashi Minato and his Sekireis are the leads. I strongly believe that portals should feature either all of the leads (since Sekirei has too much characters), the characters with significance on the plot or the protagonists + antagonists. Now, going back, Minato has 6 Sekireis (and they're the leads in the story, right?), naming Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Matsu, Homura / Kagari and Kusano. Plus Miya (I placed her on the portal because of her significance), so that makes 7 portals already. Now, my question for you is: what kind of theme do you want in the portal? What do I mean? See this for examples. I have three (as of now, I still have one to finish, I just think of how I should balance them) portals on my sandbox, and depending on mine and Toshi's decision, one portal would be put up in the main page. I mean, should we feature only lead Sekireis? Or the Sekireis plus Minato plus side characters to complete the twelve? Protagonists + antagonists? Random Sekireis? What? If you have a proposed theme for the portal, let me know, so that I would know my action. But for the mean time, the portal on my sandbox would stay as it is. I can change them anytime, so just make a decision and let me know. Articles While skimming pages here on the wiki, I also notice the articles. Sure, everyone and every wiki has a different writing styles, but the format is either the same with the other, or it has only few modifications. I suggest that you ask Apple to fix the articles, especially the introduction, since like what I said earlier, you put too much information in it, whereas it should be placed in the synopsis. Main Page You should've at least a latest / recent manga chapter, and a featured image. The right panel is doing good, but the left panel is kind of.. Empty? Lacking? Ah, whatever. You can never go wrong in adding them. Try looking for other wikis, they have it. I can help out of you like, just let me know. But the main page are handled by apple, so.. Yeah. Just ask her. Hope you don't mind what I put here. This is some of the other wikis that I edit, and I want it to be on top notch as much as possible. So, yeah. I will eat breakfast, I am so starving already. >_> ~ Choko x